The present invention relates to the field of technical vision for objects detection, and, more particularly to systems for providing an alarm when a vehicle is present in the dead zone of driver's view (FIG. 1) at the left or right side of the vehicle, especially when the driver tries to move to one side or the other, as when changing lanes.